In Love With KID
by goldfishlover73
Summary: What's with these wierd dreams that Aoko is having? Will she be able to put an end to them before its too late? LAST CHAPETER! CRIES
1. Chapter 1

_A shadowy figure loomed over Aoko. Some how it was a shadowy figure. She was standing in a dark area with only a overhead light source hanging from about. She and everything 5 feet around her were in the light, except for the shadowy figure. He approached her, his soft hand lifting her chin so she could stare into his eyes. Well, one eye and a monocle. She could feel herself smile. Her hands would go behind his neck and bring him farther down to her. _

_There lips slightly touched before she swooped up passionate kiss, forcing her way into his mouth. Not like her obliged or anything._

_His hand would move from her chin to her cheek, making her realize that it was silk that made his hands as soft as they were. While still lip locked she would move her hands onto his, removing the gloves and replacing his hands on her face while hers went up his neck and into his hair. A hat fell to the ground with a soft thud. _

_She felt his hands move from her face to down her sides, then up again, only under her shirt instead of over it. _

_She shivered. Wonderful feelings of passion filled her every beign. She moved her hands down from his head and onto his white jacket, traveling south until she hit the button on the jacket, moving to his shoulders she moaned into his mouth pulling the jacket off his shoulders. She wanted more. More of him, more of everything._

_Then he did something that almost made her cry._

_He pulled back, Aoko Nakamori saw the man's face for the first time._

_She smiled. "Kid," she whispered trying to pull him back in, but he wouldn't let her._

_He looked right in the eye, looking for something. He must have found it because he smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between the two._

_Aoko felt herself smile under the theif's lips._

"AHHHHHH!"Aoko woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh god! Oh god!" she whispered to herself. She swung her feet out of bed to get a glass of water.

"Not again Aoko. Snapped out of it. What would your father think?" she muttered to herself.

She knew that he would disown her faster than you could say Kaitou Kiddo.

"I'm not one of the crazy fangirls! Why do I have these dreams about him! The sooner he gets locked up the better!" she whispered to quietly as she walked back to her room, praying to the gods that that time is soon because she didn't know how long that would be. Her having dreams of her enemy, making her feel like she was betraying _HIM._

III

I wonder I wonder who that HIM could be? It it THAT obvious? I hope it is! Tell me what you think! Review and flames are ALWAYS welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito quickly changed into his street clothes before heading home. He had returned the jewel safe and sound to his owner only minutes ago by pigeon. (I thought that would be different.) And was heading home. As he walked down the familiar path to his own home, he stopped by Aoko's house. He climbed the same tree as he did everyother heist night and watched her sleep. Sure, from down below he looked like a peeping tom or a thief, but to him, he was Kaito Kuroba, watching his Princess Aoko dream. Lately, her movments in her dreams were…different…usually, she was very still, tossed and turned here and there, but lately, she moved around a lot. She would look hot and sweaty, she would murrmer in her sleep but couldn't figure out who it was. At time he thought she mouth 'Kiddo' but that couldn't have been it.

He looked once again at his sleeping beauty, tossing and turning, and jumped from the window to head home.

III

SHORT! Sorry!

Also I didn't realize that this and my other new Ran and Shinichi one were so alike...It makes me feel stupid! sobs

I wrote them at two differnt time and are just know finishing them up and stuff...I don't know...

Later Y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito looked over to the girl next to him. It seemed to him the day after all the KID heist, Aoko would look disheveled, like she hadn't slept at all. She would never look him in the eye. And when their morning chase would start up, it seemed that her heart wasn't into it.

_GASP! Does she know that I have been watching her sleep! _Kaito turned his head slightly so no one would see the small tint of red creep onto his cheeks. _That can't be true…she would actually TRY to hit me with the mop if she new I spied on her through her window… well, not 'SPYING,' more like watching to make sure she is sleeping pleasantly, which, by the look of her, isn't very good which means that I'm not doing a very good job…_

As Kaito stared into space, Aoko would take quick glances at him.

_I wonder what he's thinking about…could it! Could it be me! Could he have figured out about my dreams somehow?_ Aoko thought hard to see if she had somehow brought it up. _I… I don't think I have…_

While both of them were lost in thought, the teacher noticed this and took action "Excuse me Kuroba and Nakamori…" the teacher said rather loudly, throwing both teens from lala land. "I'm glad you two are paying attenetion…" they both bowed their heads. "And because you are paying SO close attention you should pay close attention when you clean the class all by yourselves today."

A few people in the back of class silently cheered, seeing that they were off cleaning duty why the two that were on it, sighed miserably.

III

While cleaning the classroom, Aoko and Kaito didn't talk much…well, at all…

Kaito would look over at Aoko, seeing if she was still sweeping the same part of the floor over and over again.

"Umm…Aoko-chan…"

Aoko looked over at him then bowed her head. "Hai?" she whispered.

"Is..is something the matter?" his voice full of concern.

"No. Nothing at all."

It was quite again. He thought fast. If she wouldn't talk then he could get her to scream.

"Did you go to the KID heist?"

Her head snapped up so fast that it made Kaito jump with surprise. Her face was red and eyes were glossy as if she was about to cry. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she ran out of the room.

"Aoko…" he whispered, not know whether to go after her or not.

III

Aoko ran._ Oh God! Why did I do that? I shouldn't have done that. I can't even look him in the eye anymore! The KID needs to be caught! If he doesn't…I don't think I'll be able to look at Kaito again. _

She then thought of something…_I'll help Tou-san out at the next heist. I'll help catch the KID and then everything will go back to normal._

OKAY! Sorry for the not updating sooner! I've been 'busy' or whatever, I don't know.

Till next time!

See you again!


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Aoko's small scene, she seemed like her old self. Sort of.

But there seemed to be a new fire burning in her when she chased Kaito around the room the next morning. She almost caught him twice and he felt the air rushing by his ear when the mop came down. He was more exhausted by the time the teacher told them that that was enough than he usually was.

"You're feeling better Aoko?" Kaito asked at lunch, not wanting to bring up what happened after school since it seemed that she had 'forgotten' about it.

"Yes!" Aoko said cheerfully, taking a little rice in her mouth. One part of her plan to help capture the KID was going into effective:if all else failed, chase him with a mop till he came down. She knew that the KID could dodge better than Kaito, but Kaito was a great pratice dummy. Escpecailly since he didn't know. She smirked. "So," she said to Kaito non-chantatly when's the next KID heist?"

Kaito almost choked on his food and glanced up at her. _Does she know!_

"I thought you knew all about the KID?" Aoko answered his stare.

He sighed. "I dunno...probably next week or something. You should ask your dad. He would get the letters before the press did." he gave her a weary look. "Why do you want to know?"

She bowed her head with a light tent to her face. "I...I wanted to go..." she studdered slightly. "Too protest him! Someone has to!" she slightly slumped into her usual slouch she ususally would when talking about how people would cheer the phantom thief on.

He smiled inwardly. _That's my Aoko._

They got into an agrument about the KID neither really trying to win the other over.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later when the KID release his new letter to the police.

Kaito was right, the next hiest was planned for the following Thursday, which left Aoko with little time to get her father to agree with what she was planning. After much coaxing and pleading the kiebu (I think that's how you spell it) agreed.

_We'll get you this time KID!_ Aoko thought as she climbed into bed._ And when your gone, I'll get my dreams back. You will wish that you never came back!_

Kaito felt a cold chill go down his back as he sat in the KID room behind the portrait, getting ready for the upcoming heist. He was sure that this one was would the Pandora Jewel.

…

Of course he always said that…

He dropped the maps that he was hold and let out a sigh. _Something's up with Aoko. I think she somehow knows. She keeps bringing up KID in almost every conversation. Is it…is it possible that she has become a fan of the KID?_

Kaito sat and thought about this for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "That's funny Kaito…" he said to himself as he got back to his maps. "Aoko liking the KID…like THAT would ever happen…"

Little did he know that just down the block, Aoko was dreaming of the man in white.

But this dream was a Little different.

_A shadowy figure loomed over Aoko. Some how it was a shadowy figure. She was standing in a dark area with only a overhead light source hanging from about. She and everything 5 feet around her were in the light, except for the shadowy figure. He approached her, his soft hand lifting her chin so she could stare into his eyes. Well, one eye and a monocle. She could feel herself smile. Her hands would go behind his neck and bring him farther down to her. _

_There lips slightly touched before she swooped up passionate kiss, forcing her way into his mouth. Not like her obliged or anything._

_His hand would move from her chin to her cheek, making her realize that it was silk that made his hands as soft as they were. While still lip locked she would move her hands onto his, removing the gloves and replacing his hands on her face while hers went up his neck and into his hair. A hat fell to the ground with a soft thud. _

_She felt his hands move from her face to down her sides, then up again, only under her shirt instead of over it. _

_She shivered. Wonderful feelings of passion filled her every beign. She moved her hands down from his head and onto his white jacket, traveling south until she hit the button on the jacket, moving to his shoulders she moaned into his mouth pulling the jacket off his shoulders. She wanted more. More of him, more of everything._

_Then he did something that almost made her cry._

_He pulled back, Aoko Nakamori saw the man's face for the first time._

_She gasp._

_Standing behind the Phantom thief was Kaito, looking at her with sad, mournful eyes. _

"_Aoko…Why?" He asked, poker faced, but she could her sorrow in his voice. "Why? Why him! Why would you betray me like this!" His face broke and his eyes became glossy. "I thought you loved me…I thought I loved you…" He started to walk away._

"_Kaito!"_

"_Goodbye Aoko…" Kaito whispered as he walked away._

Aoko sat straight up, covered in sweat and tears in her eyes.

"Kaito…" she sobbed and she laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

III

WOOO!

its been awhile since I've updated so I gave you two chapters! a little twist to the dream! Next Chapter: the big heist! We'll see if Kid and Aoko are ready for their encounter!

I Shall see you agian.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was going as usual for the thief tonight. Just like normal, he introduced himself to a cursing Nakamouri. Then, as usual, all the police officer did a dog pile, hoping to catch him, and then he would craw out of the bottom of them all. But that was when something unusual happened.

As he was crawling out of the pile of Task Force officers, there was another officer, a little smaller than the rest of them. The young policeman, _woman_, the KID noted, was smirking, though it was hard to tell with her head bowed. She lifted her head and a wide, toothy grin sprung out onto her face, along with a mop from behind her back.

Before he could really react, the mop came down, almost hitting the thief. He did his best to not show fear but it was hard when the mop grazed his shoulders a few times.

_No wonder Aoko has been put in all her effort in class…she was PRACTICING!_

Aoko sped up and swung down one final blow with all her might, closing her eyes to put everything she had into the last blow.

WHAK!

Aoko opened her eyes, joyfully thinking that she had brought the KID down. When she saw a broken mop and no Kaitou to be found…anger grew like never before. She looked around for where the Kid went. Seeing him not on the ceiling meant that he went running towards the door at the end of the hall way that see had chased him into.

_I've got you now!_ She thought as she walked quietly to the door.

Kaito was catching his breath. _If I didn't know better, I would think that she's trying to kill me. _He grabbed his arm as a small pain shot through it. _ I didn't think she had it in her…_ thinking back to how he narrowly escaped the swinging mop. He looked around to take in his surroundings.

_Great…Aoko, who, besides Nakamouri Keibu, hates KID the most, is carrying a broken mop with probably lots of splinters that, in her hands, would kill me. And I walked into a closet. Good job there Kuroba._

He became real still when he heard small foot steps coming towards the door. _And, on top of everything else, Aoko didn't think I doubled back, which is what I should have done! CRAP!_

Aoko stood in front of the door. _This is it…The day when the KID gets caught. When he leaves the spot light and I can have my dreams back. And where I can finally look Kaito in the eye again._

She tightened her grip on half of the mop and felt butterflies swarm through out her body.

BANG!

III

I am sorry for the horrid chapter! I had something really good planned for this chapter but I forgot! GAH! I hate when that happens! The next chapter will be much better!


	7. Chapter 7

KID's heart began to race. _Gunshot? Oh no…those men in black!_

KID was instantly taken over by Kaito, who threw open the door and grabbed the girl on the other side before he really knew what he was doing.

That was, until he felt her breath on his neck.

He looked down into her deep blue eyes. Kaito could get lost in those eyes. But KID had a job to do.

KID cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that Nakamouri-san, but we can't have you getting hurt." He pushed her into a corner and slowly opened the door. The usual sound that the task force made was overpowered by an eerie quite that enveloped the entire area. "Nakamouri must have gone to see who shot that bullet…" KID was quite for a few moments, deep in thought; Aoko's heart was still thumping when the KID looked over to her. "Stay here Nakamouri-san." He took the few steps until he was hovering over her.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You'll be safe in here." He leaned down and kissed her hand before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" he turned around to look at her. "Why do you need to go?"

"Because they are looking for me. I cannot let anyone get hurt."

"Dad can take care of him…"

The phantom thief looked at her with curiosity. "Why?"

Aoko now looked at him with curiosity.

"Why is the person who no doubt hates me more than Nakamouri-keibu asking me to stay?"

She blushed slightly. "Well…it's just…I well…uh…" she bowed her head… "I don't know! I want to hate you! I did hate you! I still try to hate you! But…" she looked in his eyes. "Every time I look at you…I don't know…all my hate just disappears…" she was quite for a minute "WHY AM I TELLING ALL THIS TO YOU!" she tightened her grip on the mop stick (remember that) She stood up straight. "This ocher has to end right here and right now." She walked straight up to him looked him right in the eye, (cause the monocle was covering one eye) and in one fluid motion, wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him close for the kiss of his life.

III

DONE! ok...the story ain't done but it's almost...maybe two or three chapters.. i don't know...

To tell you the truth i don't no know how to end it sadly... so one more chapter then i might take a break (like the one im getting off...) I HATE ending stories! I've always had trouble with them man...

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito couldn't think.

Well…he could think of one thing.

_OHMYGODSHESKISSINGME!OHMYGODSHESKISSINGME!OHMYGOD!_

It was only when she started begging for entrance into his mouth did he finally register what was happening. Sort of…

He gave into the kiss. Getting caught up in the passion that was involved in the kiss. Grasping her waist, he pulled her in closer, bodies touching, only making them both want more. She pushed him up against the wall, unbuttoning the jacket as the hat fell to the ground, completely forgotten. He helped her with the jacket as he started to unbutton her task force jacket. (Of course at this point in the story he has forgotten that it is a task force jacket or the fact that he is the infamous Kaitou Kid.)

Kaito was surprise when he found out that she wasn't wearing anything but a bra underneath her jacket. He brought his hand up and grasped one her breast firmly in one hand and receive a moan from her.

Shivers ran down his spine. He had never felt as alive as he did now. Of course, Aoko always made him feel like that, but now he was living out one of his greatest fantasy. He, Kaito Kuroba, kissing Aoko Naka-

_You're KID remember?_ A small voice in his head said, making Kaito come zooming back to reality.

He had forgotten about the heist. And who he was right now, _KID._

_Aoko Nakamouri is kissing KID. Not 'me.' _That put Kaito in a state of shock. _What?_

III

Aoko suddenly felt cold as the thief in front of her pushed back. She had done it. She had lived her dreams that she had been having of late. She thought that if she had kissed him once, she would be satisfied.

But she wasn't. She wanted more and more of him.

She took a step towards him, but was blocked by a hand on the shoulders.

She let out a small whimper.

"We…we can't do this…" The thief whispered. "We can't…" to Aoko, it seemed that he was talking more to himself than to her. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't think of it.

That's when she a shadowy hand running his hand through his hair.

Just like Kaito.

_Kaito…_Aoko just realize that she had done it. She had completely betrayed Kaito. To her, it didn't matter that they weren't 'actually' together. But the fact that she kissed KID.

She felt like a slut.

"Oh…god…" her world started to spin. Her dreams started to replay over and over in her head, seeing the hurt and pain in Kaito's eyes all over again.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she softly said her loves name.

She finally realized why she had lusted after the KID for all this while; they way that he jumped around the room as he stole his prize, his cockiness, and the hand-through-hair motion: It all reminder her of her spiky-haired Kaito.

III

Kaito noticed that Aoko was wobbling slightly. He closed the gap between them before her legs gave way.

"I'm...sorry..." Aoko said in-between sobs. "I...I'm so sorry...oh god...Kaito...I'm sorry..." He lowered them onto the floor, letting her cry.

"Sh...It's alright..." the sight of Aoko crying brought Kaito out and he started to absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"No...It's not...I shouldn't have done that...but...I couldn't help it..." she paused for a minute, wiping her eyes.

"It should be me that is apologizing to you Nakamouri-san… I should never have returned the kiss…it was wrong for me to get caught up in that."

They were both silent. "But may I ask…" Kid said after Aoko had regained herself. "If it's not too much of an opposition." Aoko could since a small smirk on his face by the way that he talked. "I would never think that you would be a fan of me. So have you now joined those who you looked down upon for their support of me?"

Aoko snorted. Kaito smiled inwardly. _Good…she's going to normal…we shall never speak of this again…_

"It's not that…It's just…" she turned her back to him, fumbling with her words. "You remind me of someone I love. I would never have the guts to tell him how I feel. I guess…" she smirked. "You were just my tool." You could here her satisfaction of her conclusion in her voice. _I guess know I can't really hate him eh?_

Meanwhile, Kid was looking for him fallen hat, unlike a normal person, he was bending over, knees slightly bent. And after hearing Aoko's small confession for KID's counterpart, made KID lose his balance and fall ungracefully to the floor.

Aoko heard a rather loud _THUMP!_ And rushed over to the sound, thinking something had fallen. Aoko ironically tripped over that that KID was searching for, and landed right on top of the kaitou that had managed to roll over.

The wind was blown out of both of them. KID opened his eyes to see bright blue eyes looking right back into his.

That was when he noticed that his right eye wasn't covered in glass. _Oh crap…_

"Kaito?"

III

cackles evilly MWAHAHAHA! fear the wrathe of the cliffies! HAHAHA!

on a sader note...school started up today and I won't have as much time to work!cries

...but then again..it gives me PLEANTY of time to think about how to end it! woot!

I shall do my very most hardest to update as soon as possible!

Till we meet again!


	9. Chapter 9

Aoko froze. _Kaito is…KID? Is that…is that even possible?_ Aoko lightly brushed her hand over his cheek softly, making sure that he was really there.

She cupped his cheek lightly. "Kaito…?"

She brought her fingers together tightly on his skin and pulled.

"OW!" the man under her exclaimed.

She jumped at his outburst and scooted into the other corner of the closest. _It IS Kaito! But…how…?_

Kaito saw her retreat to the other side of the closet. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, her wide glossy eyes leading him straight to you. "Nakamouri-san…" He tried to muster all the KID he had left in him. He was hoping that there might be some hope that he could explain this in a way that would make her think that he wasn't, in fact, KID.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded, staring him straight in the eyes, water threatening to pour from hers.

"I'm Kaitou KIDDO." The thief said as best he could.

"NO! ARE YOU KAITO?" Kaito's heart wrenched when he heard the lump in her throat.

He couldn't hold her gaze any more. His poker face was slipping fast.

"TELL ME! TELL ME IF YOU ARE OR AREN'T!" tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, already knowing, yet not wanting to believe the answer.

"Aoko…" Kaito said, dropping the KID voice.

"Kaito…" she clasped her hands to her face and started to cry. "WHY?" she managed to say through her sobs.

"My father was killed by this secret organization. I first became KID to look for the organization. Then I found out that they were looking for a jewel that had something called Pandora in it." He said with his head bowed. "Pandora grants the owner of the jewel immortality. I became KID to avenge my fathers death…to find the Pandora and distroy it, while at the same time bring the organzation that is looking for it. I believe that is who was shooting the gun ealier." He held up the jewel from earlier. He gave a hollow laugh. "And this thing isn't even it! Just another normal jewel." He pocketed the jewel. "This whole night was a waste."

Aoko's hands came off of her face to see the sad look in Kaito's eyes. "Aoko…I'm sorry for never telling you, but you can imagine…me, your best friend, being the one person that has taken everything from you…" Aoko noticed that we looked as though he would cry. "I took your dad away, your first kiss away, and…and your best friend.

Aoko looked at him horrified. "What do you mean 'took my best friend?'"

He looked at her with all sincerity. "You know as well as I do that after tonight we can no longer be friends…" his eyes changed to the saddest she has ever seen them. They looked even sadder than the day that his father died. "You would never want a thief as a friend let alone KID. I would understand if you never wanted to see or talk to me ever again."

Aoko's eyes filled with tears even more. "BAKA! Of course it will never be the way that it was even yesterday!" if the little thief could look any sadder, he did. "We might never be friends again…" He heart was racing.He turned his head so, in Aoko's eyes, she wouldn't see tears in his eyes.

A warm and sinscere smile graced her lips as she lightly placed her fingers on his cheek turning it towards her. "We would be even more."

She leaned in and kissed the KID one more time.

III

DADA! Another CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHA! cackles evilly

…

I hear voices in my head…there telling me…to continue or they'll kill me in the worst fasion…could this…could this be my conquence? I had no idea that I had one of those…

I DON'T WANNA DIE!

III

Kaito got the second shock of his life with the second kiss from Miss Aoko Nakamouri. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, full of something that he never expected to get from Aoko after what had happened only moments before. But now she was kissing him.

As unexpecting as it came, it was quickly gone.

She smiled at him. "Do you remember what I told KID earlier? About why I kissed him?"

Kaito's eyes widened as he remembered. _You remind me of someone I love…_

He pointed dumbly at himself.

She nodded. "Yes, I AM rather angry with you… and you haven't heard the last of it…" Kaito winced at the pain he knew that he was going to endure with her mop. "But…nothing can change the fact that I love you Kaito Kuroba…"

That was all that Kaito needed before he brought her into a lip crushing kiss. Pushing the small of her back up towards him. When they broke the kiss, Kaito was grinning like a maniac. "I love you with a firey passion that consumes my soul Aoko Nakamouri…" They came back in for another, more romantic and passionate kiss.

III

Meanwhile…

Nakamouri looked with satifaction watching three men in black trench coats where hauled away. "I may not have caught the KID, but…they will do for now…" he said with a grin. "Speaking of KID…" his grin disappeard. "Where did he go?" horror struck the keibu's face, "AND WHERE MY DAUGHTER?" Nakamouri quickly ran back into the building in search for his daughter. _If that damn thief so as LOOK at her!_ He couldn't even think straight as he rushed in search for his lost daughter.

III

WOOT! OK! sorry about the stupid little thing in the middle...I wasn't having a good day...

school really is taking a toll on me and my friends stupidity...jeeze... anyway!

one more chapter! its really a little epilouge...it's not as good as i hoped that it would be though...but that's on my other computer that i won't get my hands on until tuesday.

WOOO!

I shall see you agian.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The KID boomed out from atop the building from his latest heist. "AND ESPECAILLY NAKAMOURI-KEIBU! YOU WERE SUCH A SPORT IN TONIGHT ACTIVITIES!" He laughed as Nakamouri said a few colorful words.

"AND ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THINK NAKAMOURI-SAN FOR HELPING HER POOR FATHER UNSUCCESSFULLY CATCH ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN!"

Aoko turned bright red, looking as though she was trying her best not to mirror her father.

He laughed once more.

After the night years ago, when Aoko found and his father's death was half way avenged, Kaito felt better than he ever had. Before tying Aoko up that night many years ago (so in case her father was to find them he could quickly escape and have a good reason for being in the closet with the inspectors daughter.) He promised that he would find the Pandora and quit the business for good.

They both knew that wasn't going to happen.

He had found the Pandora and successfully destroyed it three weeks after Aoko had joined the Task force. Which, in Kaito's eyes, might make his job a little easier.

Boy was he wrong.

There was not another 'closet scene,' just the part leading UP to that. KID has broken his wrist three times because of that mop.

The inspector told Kaito that he should try less dangerous tricks in his act.

When the Pandora was destroyed, KID announced his retirement for the Kaitou life.

Kaito didn't know who was more depressed; Aoko or her father.

So to keep the one he loved happy, he proposed to her at a KID heist.

"_AH NAKAMOURI-SAN!" KID grabbed the jewel and jumped out of the mass pile of Task Force men. "Every time I see your beautiful face the color of a tomato, I get the shivers." He dodged the mop with ease. He went down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" he handed her the jewel and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_Kaito never got his answer. He was just plummed to the ground the second that Aoko got home…_

"TILL NEXT TIME NAKAMOURI'S!" He bowed to them and jumped gracefully off the edge.

Aoko looked out to see the hang glider activate and watched her KID soar in the night sky.

She smiled. "Till next time Kaitou KIDDO…till next time…"

III

Oh jeeze...I think that I'm going to cry!

sniffles

I loved writing this pic! It was so much fun!

But the thing that I enjoyed the most (besides torment my reviews...hehehe) was getting the feedback and everyone saying to continue on and that its really good.

Everytime I would read one it would truely make my day.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!

And in the words of Aoko (which, if you think about it...are MY words...nevermind) 'till next time...'


End file.
